ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Bridgette dunning
KillerKeemstar What is up DramaAlert nation, I'm your host KILLLLER KEEEMSTAR -->| Moonshine| (405c3f01@gateway/web/freenode/ip.64.92.63.1) has joined #Friends&Foes KillerKeemstar Let's get ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIT KillerKeemstar Into the news! CoreyBrooks *inaudible mumbling* i'm corey KillerKeemstar On today's show we have baffling news that X__Larissa__X Hey please PM me who you are! KillerKeemstar Corey Brooks's real name.... KillerKeemstar is COREY! CoreyBrooks gasps CoreyBrooks how did he know that *inaudible mumbling* KillerKeemstar Yes ladies and gentleman Corey Brooks's real first name is Corey CoreyBrooks must have mentioned it on the live feeds =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v thinking by X__Larissa__X =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v CoreyBrooks by X__Larissa__X =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v Moonshine| by X__Larissa__X -->| WillSmith___ (60ea9345@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.234.147.69) has joined #Friends&Foes =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v KillerKeemstar by X__Larissa__X =-= YOU are now known as DaVonneRogers -->| thinking (516a9031@gateway/web/freenode/ip.81.106.144.49) has joined #Friends&Foes KillerKeemstar Our next story today is that International Superstar WILL SMITH is joining a new show called "Friends & Foes"! FriendBot (Larissa is refreshing!) |<-- X__Larissa__X has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| X_Larissa_X (60ff52a4@gateway/web/freenode/ip.96.255.82.164) has joined #Friends&Foes =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +o X_Larissa_X by FriendBot KillerKeemstar Yes ladies and gentleman THE Will Smith apparently stated "I have now Joined the Friends & Foes 3 cast" X_Larissa_X If you have not been voiced, please PM me who you are as soon as you can! =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v CocoBandicoot by X_Larissa_X |<-- PaulAbrahamian has left freenode (Ping timeout: 264 seconds) |<-- thinking has left freenode (Client Quit) =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v WillSmith___ by X_Larissa_X WillSmith___ What, what, what. I'm Will Smith. You might remember me as The Man in Black from the classic movie Men In Black 3: Lost In Time WillSmith___ I start every conversation like that, but I'm actually not aggressively promoting my own fame WillSmith___ I'm just a regular guy WillSmith___ Did you know my name is Willard -->| Ninja_ (516a9031@gateway/web/freenode/ip.81.106.144.49) has joined #Friends&Foes -->| Ashante (4a58dc64@gateway/web/freenode/ip.74.88.220.100) has joined #Friends&Foes -->| PaulAbrahamian (43bb775f@gateway/web/freenode/ip.67.187.119.95) has joined #Friends&Foes Ashante ....so y'all just gonna sit here not talking? Ashante Okay. Ashante I see how it is. =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v PaulAbrahamian by X_Larissa_X =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v Ninja_ by X_Larissa_X CoreyBrooks *inaudible mumbling* DaVonneRogers You're a FOOL if you reveal your strategy right now. |<-- KillerKeemstar has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) CoreyBrooks i'm gonna try to win the comps and vote out everybody else CoreyBrooks @DaVonne DaVonneRogers CONF: Me saying "fool" was a reference to the fact that I AM a freelance poker dealer. CoreyBrooks that's my strategy CoreyBrooks *inaudible mumbling* -->| KillerKeemstar (~CaptainKn@pool-72-76-252-160.nwrknj.fios.verizon.net) has joined #Friends&Foes DaVonneRogers Vote out who? -->| X__Larissa__X (~chatzilla@pool-96-255-82-164.washdc.fios.verizon.net) has joined #Friends&Foes DaVonneRogers Spill the tea girl. CoreyBrooks everybody that's not me CoreyBrooks that way i'm the final CoreyBrooks me and a cute guy CoreyBrooks i mean uh =-= Mode #Friends&Foes -o X_Larissa_X by X_Larissa_X DaVonneRogers CONF: The tea that Corey was givin' me...! CoreyBrooks one of my bros CoreyBrooks i'm straight =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +o X__Larissa__X by FriendBot |<-- X_Larissa_X has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v KillerKeemstar by FriendBot X__Larissa__X Ashante please PM me who you are! Ashante (CONF): Just by looking around, I can tell 99 percent of the people here are ignorant. If I have to drag them within an inch of their life to win that money...that's what I'll do =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v Ashante by FriendBot KillerKeemstar What is up DramaAlert nation I'm your host KILLLER KEEEEMSTAR KillerKeemstar Let's get ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIT KillerKeemstar Into the news! WillSmith___ Wow, there's news WillSmith___ I haven't looked at the news since my son disappointed me CocoBandicoot (CONF) I've got a really great feeling about this! I'm really sad my brother Crash couldn't be here with me, but it's not like I need him to win this. Bandicoot power! KillerKeemstar Today we have Breaking News that the one DaVonne Rogers has CALLED OUT COREY for his LYIN' WAYS -->| Paulie_Calafoire (683fd0ef@gateway/web/freenode/ip.104.63.208.239) has joined #Friends&Foes KillerKeemstar DaVonne Rogers stated that "The liar here is COREY. He's a SNAKE. I can see it a mile away." DaVonneRogers flips hair WillSmith___ Do you all know about Jared Leto Ashante We haven't even started yet and you're trying to expose people? WillSmith___ That's some news, right there Ashante Ignorant. WillSmith___ He sent me a dead bat or something WillSmith___ That's just crazy CoreyBrooks (this room ain't big enough for more BB contestants) -->| PaulAbrahamian21 (~PaulAbrah@c-67-187-119-95.hsd1.tn.comcast.net) has joined #Friends&Foes |<-- PaulAbrahamian has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) DaVonneRogers (guess it is) WillSmith___ I am *the* Big Brother contestant =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v PaulAbrahamian21 by FriendBot WillSmith___ You must not remember my role in I, Robot PaulAbrahamian21 IT'S YOUR BOY PAUL WillSmith___ I was fighting The Man KillerKeemstar This is extraordinary news coming from The former Big Brother Contestant. PaulAbrahamian21 IT'S TIME TO SPREAD SOME FRIENDSHIP IN HERE X__Larissa__X Please PM me who you are! X__Larissa__X @ Paulie_Calafoire CoreyBrooks yeah *inaudible mumbling* friendship WillSmith___ (CONF): This is typical reality show nonsense, but I did not come to this setting with the explicit goal of establishing friendships WillSmith___ (CONF): I want to acquire money so that my firstborn son nobody knows about will respect me WillSmith___ (CONF): And I mean like firstborn-firstborn WillSmith___ (CONF): Okay I'm getting too into details here bye CoreyBrooks (CONF): that guy will is very good looking. he kinda looks like denzel washington. very handsome. timeless look, you know? FriendBot Please note that nothing will be recorded until the actual start of the game. FriendBot Feel free to chat and interact! FriendBot But nothing will be officially a part of the season until the game begins. |<-- Ninja_ has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) KillerKeemstar DramaAlert has BREAKING news coming from the DaVonne and Corey Feud that is currently taking place. KillerKeemstar I interviewed Corey to try to understand his take on DaVonne's comments about him KillerKeemstar All he had to say was "well i guess i *inaudible mumbling* well i *inaudible mumbling*" KillerKeemstar Will this contribute more gasoline to the fire? =-= thinkingagain is now known as Bridgette -->| Ciera_Eastin (~chatzilla@2602:306:83fd:ef0:8899:c22c:4351:47e9) has joined #Friends&Foes Bridgette Hi! |<-- Paulie_Calafoire has left freenode (Quit: Page closed) -->| Ciera (4257772b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.66.87.119.43) has joined #Friends&Foes Ciera Hi X__Larissa__X Please PM me your username! =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v Bridgette by FriendBot Ciera K BFF =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v Ciera_Eastin by FriendBot Ciera How do you pm on mobile Ciera_Eastin looks around Ciera_Eastin Is this Big Brother 18? Ciera Yes =-= Bridgette is now known as Majin Ciera Hi Ciera Eastin Ciera_Eastin Hey, I'm the girl who voted out her mom Ciera_Eastin Seen on Survivor: Blood vs. Water DaVonneRogers Both of yall got some damn multiple personalities Ciera die =-= Majin is now known as MajinBuu MajinBuu Hi! Ciera how do u change ur name DaVonneRogers (what are you using, webchat?) DaVonneRogers (/nick name) =-= Ciera is now known as Meg Meg Hi =-= Meg is now known as MegGrifin MegGrifin Hi MajinBuu I'm hungry MegGrifin Guys pm me for f2 deal now =-= MegGrifin is now known as AbiMaria FriendBot (Starting at 9:16 PM EST) =-= Mode #Friends&Foes +v AbiMaria by FriendBot AbiMaria Fuck with me and you're died Ciera_Eastin Abi! I haven't seen you since Second Chance! Ciera_Eastin It would be GREAT for both of our games to bring back the Witches' Coven, I think. AbiMaria Ciera have you seen my bracelet Ciera_Eastin No, I'm sorry! Ciera_Eastin shakes her head MajinBuu You look delicious @AbiMaria AbiMaria I swear my bracelet was in my bag. MajinBuu I will turn you into a cookie! Ciera_Eastin I don't know! MajinBuu AbiMaria I think you stole my bracelet Majin MajinBuu hmm AbiMaria Do you have something against me MajinBuu What? DaVonneRogers CONF: If Abi even THINKS about accusing me of stealing her bracelet just because I'm a chocolate drop... =-= Moonshine| is now known as AnickGervais MajinBuu Chocolate? AbiMaria You're acting really rude to me Majin AbiMaria You're dead to me AbiMaria DEAD MajinBuu I will turn you into chocolate! @DaVonne Ashante (CONF): It ain't even day 1 and this girl is crying about her damn bracelet. You know what this is? Ignorance. WillSmith___ Wow, you're a wizard WillSmith___ I played a wizard in Kazaam WillSmith___ Oh wait that was Shaquille O'Neal CoreyBrooks wizards are scary and cool santa's kinda like a christmas wizard AbiMaria CONR: *crying* Nobody hear is treating me right. But I will be a lot nicer this time. But if you fuck with me you're dead, whoever stole my bracelet has to GO. WillSmith___ I know what you mean, man AbiMaria *CONF WillSmith___ Hey, who do I play in Suicide Squad CocoBandicoot Does anyone know where exactly we're going? WillSmith___ Deadshot, right DaVonneRogers (ya) CocoBandicoot I hope I have enough space to ride my tiger Pura... WillSmith___ Why am I even in that movie WillSmith___ Did you know I was supposed to be in The Matrix AbiMaria *accidentally hits Da'Vonne with coconut* WillSmith___ Can you imagine how differently my career would have been AbiMaria Omg will smith DaVonneRogers (Is this readable?) Ciera_Eastin Having been a teen mom, I really need to do something to make my MOM proud of me in this game.